Eyes
by KingBoo22
Summary: You know the story. Bowser loves Peach, but Peach spurs his feelings. Well, what if the situation was reversed? Set in a slight AU. A dark tale of love that doesn't end "Happily Ever After". ONE-SHOT. BowserxPeach. R&R please! T for heavy language.


llIt has been a long time my friends! Almost a year since I have posted anything. I missed updating a series. I have been very busy! College and blah, blah, blah. XD Right now I have two fanfictions in the works. The outline of one is finished and the other hasn't been completely planned out (partially, yes), but I have a vague idea. So cross your fingers!

But, to pull some readers back, I wrote a little story. It's a one-shot and the idea came to my head and I instantly knew it had to be written. It's not your usual BowserxPeach, but I hope you like it. The setting is a little AU, and let's pretend Super Mario Sunshine never happened…yet. Enjoy my wonderful readers.

*Also slight note. This is rated T and I use it to the full extent, so there will be some heavy language.

.:Eyes:.

"_To see the world from a different perspective, that is secret of successive."_

_ ~Unknown_

..:..

The dream rustled Peach from her sleep.

Shutting her eyes quickly, the princess attempted to recapture the memory. What a curious one it had been! Everything was so surrealistic. Sceneries echoed around her. Colors of red and pink indefinitely swirled together while puffs of dark green and black fruitlessly pushed away. But…somehow she remembered someone in her dream, as clear as Mushroom Lake, someone very dear to her, floating…in that perfect fantasy world.

The fluttering of curtains caught her attention. It had been an absolutely humid and hot summer day. In desperation, Peach had opened the grand double doors that led to the balcony to allow the cool night air in.

But it wasn't exactly the sight of curtains. It was the sound. A small faint clicking could be heard. Peach barely caught it, but she noticed a dull metallic tone in those distant clicks. Almost like a small helicopter…! The realization hit Peach as swiftly as the dream had faded.

"He's coming," she whispered breathlessly.

Without another word, the princess rose from her bed, the fantasy long forgotten. A soft ruffling of clothing could be heard and Peach appeared outside her balcony dressed in dark pink outfit, completed by small brown flats.

This was second nature to her. The first time it had had happened Peach was confused and absolutely terrified. Now she took each visit calmly and patiently.

Or maybe she was hopeful each time.

The sound disturbed Peach's thought once more. It was louder now. In fact, the princess swore it was coming from right behind her. Oh, how she relished that cool breeze whipping around her.

"Hello, Bowser."

A mere grunt was heard and she concluded that was his greeting. At least, he acknowledged her presence this time. Turning around to face her captor, the princess barely contained a gasp as she stared in awe at the great king.

The fiery mane complimented his dark green complexion, as always. She couldn't resist looking at the powerful biceps on his arms. The princess always loved being carried away in those fine arms. To feel such strength surrounding her was incredible! But those eyes…the finest-cut rubies in world. Red as the red when he blew his passionate flames, or when let go his most terrible roar.

But when he looked at Peach, his eyes became the most cold and most distant tundra she had ever felt. Something no matter how far she reached, she would not be able to touch.

Yes, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom loved the ruler of the Darklands with all her might. It was forbidden. It was dark. It was one-sided. Peach knew it. She could feel in her bones, the hatred that poured from this great beast. But she hoped, every time, when she was kidnapped, he would open up to her. To begin a friendship. And then from that kinship, they could build something even greater.

So the princess finally gazed into the koopa king's beautiful red eyes and gave a meek smile.

To which he did not return.

She could feel the embarrassment burning her face. Scorned by him once more. To hide her disappointment, Peach lifted her chin and boldly stated, "I'm ready to leave when you are." Bowser merely snorted at her, but lowered the Klown Kar to allow his "prisoner" to join him in the vehicle. Peach couldn't retain a small shiver as she felt the koopa wrap a burly arm around her. It was always so warm and inviting, unlike his glare.

The princess wasn't worried about her servants. She had left a note on her vanity explaining her situation. It was commonplace nowadays. She would be kidnapped, held hostage and then that plumber would save her. It was a game.

One she could never win.

Peach said nothing, but leaned ever so slightly into the heartlessly embrace and watched the scenery fade into a blur.

..::..

"How long until we arrive?"

"Ten minutes."

"Really? It seems to be a lot faster this time."

"It's the same as always, Princess."

"Well, I dunno, you are always inventing flying machines and stuff. Maybe I thought you had built something that made this copter faster."

Silence.

Peach let out another defeated sigh. Another point for Bowser in the conversation game, though he was being fairly talkative today. Usually he said nothing or merely grunted at her. But what could she do? The flight to his castle was the only time she could talk to him one-on-one. Actually, it was the only time she could even see him. The moment they touched the ground, guards would appear and carry her to the dungeon where she would rot until that guy…What was his name? Marcello…Martino? Yeah, Martino, would save her.

It just wasn't fair, but Peach tried each and every time for Bowser to end the conversation. It never happened, but she didn't want to lose hope. So she kept striking up a small chat with him, even if it was the most boring thing in the world. She just wished those eyes would look at her…

"Why do you address me as just 'Princess'?" Peach heard herself say.

No response.

Peach bit her lip. She had to keep trying.

"You know you could call me 'Peach'. You have kidnapped so many times we could be friends. I mean, really, you don't have to be so formal and stuff. We _really_ should be friends. It would solve soooooo many disputes and-"

"Princess. Shut. The. Hell. Up," Bowser finally snarled, obviously annoyed at Peach's friendly tactics, "You sound just like my damn son."

Peach was going to ask which koopaling, but decided it was best if she declared this round a tie. She _finally _got him to say something, even if it hurt her feelings.

Before she could sulk with regret, the princess felt waves of heat roll over the copter. Immediately she recognized the feeling. They had arrived in the homeland of the Koopa King. Reds and oranges of the lava pressed the blackening sky, yearning for sunlight, only to be reflected against the volcanic smog. Pinks and purples decorated the horizon and faintly implied that dawn was arriving.

The strength of the land never failed to impress Peach.

The speed of the Koopa Klown Kar decreased and a dark silhouette came into view. Peach may have not stayed in this kingdom for long periods of time, but she knew by instinct what this place was. Tall grey towers jutted toward the hateful sky. Spikes protruded at every possible point of access. Strong, cinder block walls wrapped around the great building. Everything was in complete monotone, except for a large red statue of the king, with burning eyes, graced the middle of the palace. Glazing at the castle, the princess wondered if she had ever come to the same place twice. Bowser always seemed to be building another castle or reconstructing an older one. It was incredible that plumber, Mauro, could ever find her.

Finally, the part Peach had been waiting for. As the aircraft drifted toward the ground, the koopa scooped his victim into his great arms and jumped down. Peach closed her eyes in pleasure and as she gripped his shoulder for stability.

Only to be met by a squad of Hammer bro guards.

All but throwing her into the Captain's arms, Bowser ordered for the princess to be taken away. "Place her in the grimiest dungeon we have," he snarled at the head Hammer bro and stomped away.

Peach sighed once more and slouched like a child in time-out. Toadsworth would have chided for acting so unladylike even in the presence of her kidnapper, but she didn't care at the moment. Letting the gloomy atmosphere blend into her mood, Princess Peach dragged her feet in despair as the guards roughly pushed her through the empty corridors.

Maybe next time.

..:::..

"Maybe we should ask for money or certain trade routes instead, my liege?"

"Goddammit, no Kamek, for the umpteenth time I do not want bits and pieces of this shitty kingdom, I WANT THE WHOLE THING."

Bowser slammed on the titanium table once. Still no dent. He had had a steel table for awhile until he pounded on it one too many times. Now, it was titanium. God help the thing. It was the damn meetings that did this to his tables. He hated them. They were unseemly pointless in every sense of the word. He knew his goal, yet Kamek _insisted_ they should have _another_ boring meeting.

The koopa king could see the old magician was searching for the right words.

"Sire," he finally stuttered, "Why do you even bother with this country? As you called it…'shit-ty'. Well, why?"

Bowser ran a claw over his face again. Twelfth time today. "Kamek" he growled, "It's a _shitty_ kingdom, run by shitty little fungus-faces. I eat fungus for breakfast. My breakfast should not be running a damn kingdom."

"But your Ungratefulness," the old toady protested once more, "We simply can't do the same procedure a thousand times. Kidnapping the king's daughter and holding her hostage for the entire country as ransom gets old after the first time she gets rescued by-"

"God help you Kamek if you finish that sentence," Bowser snarled, ready to beat the table into oblivion, "You know better than to mention that Italian fucker in my presence."

Acknowledging momentary defeat, the old wizard sighed and began rubbing his temples. There had to be some way of convincing this stubborn king to switch tactics. They must be a laughing stock in the Mushroom Kingdom! A great monstrous king continuously steals a pathetic princess. But for what? To make an ass of himself by losing to a plumber one-fourth his size? Disgraceful! The Darklands had not merged with another land in years…Not since the wedlock of Lady Clawdia…wait a second.

"My Lord."

Rolling his eyes, the king curled his fist in preparation for the verbal fight that was to come. Poor titanium table. He mumbled angrily, "What is it, O Great and Powerful _Kamek?_"

"Have you considered forced wedlock with Princess Toadstool?"

Oh that was a good one.

For the first time in weeks, the koopa king broke out into a deep and powerful laugh. It wasn't menacing or god-fearing. Just a long, belly-shaking roar that had Bowser practically on his hands and knees. The floor shook with excitement and the halls echoed the king's emotions. Several of the guards outside the room turned to one another with a look of confusion.

Needlessly to say Kamek was not amused.

"I'm very serious!" the old magician roared. He hated being made a fool of, but his yelling only increased the volume of the king's giggle fit.

"BOWSER LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT."

Well that got his attention.

The koopa king paused for a moment, only to hopelessly stifle another snicker that slipped through his lips. After resuming his original position and wiping a few tears from his eyes, Bowser lazily looked at the wizard and bluntly stated, "Are you high? Did you forget to take your smart pills or something? Because that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."

Flabbergasted, Kamek curled his claws and hissed, "Bowser, your plans aren't working! To do the same thing every time and for it to fail should be a goddamn clue that you need to try something else! Forcing the Princess into marriage would _guarantee_ your control over the Mushroom Kingdom! It is foolproof! Why wouldn't you go through with this?"

"Because," the king sneered, "the 'Princess' is a dumb bimbo. You know those human stereotypes about dumb blondes? Well, that's her. To a 'T'. Every single time I kidnap her, she babbles about absolutely nothing, as if her entire life is about rainbows, unicorns and tea parties! I refuse to marry such a spineless, pitiful, and weak creature."

Pinching the bridge of his snout, Bowser also cursed under his breath, "I married one idiotic bitch before. I will _never_ do that again."

A great silence descended the table. One had that held much bitterness and dislike. The koopa king rarely, if ever, mentioned the late Queen Clawdia. But whenever he did, it was never a positive one. That political marriage had hardened Bowser. No one really knew what happened between the two royals, but even the kingdom felt the cruelty and hatred created from them. It was no surprise to the citizens of the Darklands that when the Queen passed away, Bowser removed his eldest son, Ludwig, as the heir to the throne. Many people had admired the blue-haired prince. He was the striking image of Queen Clawdia. Intelligent, strong and open mind for the arts. He was versatile.

Only to be replaced with the youngest son, Bowser Junior, who was, of course, the perfect mirror of the koopa king.

Some truly wondered if Bowser loved his other children at all. Some questioned why he sent the seven koopalings out to fight that heroic plumber, but let Junior remain at his side. Maybe he was waiting for them to die. Maybe he couldn't stand their presence, a constant reminder of whom they were born from.

Whatever the case, the koopa king's statement held firm: Forced wedlock was not going to happen and Kamek knew persuasion was pointless.

"_Another fruitless meeting_," Kamek thought to himself. Clearing his throat to gain his superior's attention once more, the old koopa was about to adjure the meeting when the old oak door suddenly burst open.

It was the koopa king's other personal advisor, Kammy who was very out of breath and very, _very _stessed.

"Your Awfulness," she huffed tiredly, "Something horrible has happened."

Raising an eyebrow Bowser said curiously, "Enlighten me."

"Princess Toadstool has escaped."

That titanium table wasn't going to make it.

..::::..

Saying she was in deep shit, was an understatement.

Of course, Toadsworth would be abhorred to hear such language from her mouth, but frankly Peach didn't care about that at the moment. She just continued running down each hall listening for anyone.

She needed to find Bowser…and tell him everything.

While sitting in dungeon waiting for that Marco guy to arrive, the princess had received a visitor. It was Bowser Junior. They had never met before and the young prince had snuck because he desperately wanted to meet this mysterious woman that was the source of his father's life.

It had been a bizarre experience for Peach. It was like talking to a mini-(and much nicer, though somewhat naive) Bowser. He asked all sorts of questions a six-year-old boy could think of. What's her favorite color? Favorite food? Do you like to have parties? How old are you? (Though Peach managed to avoid that one.) She could barely contain her laughter with all the silly question until he asked a very strange one.

"Are you my mama?"

That had caught the princess _very_ off-guard. She wasn't even sure how to answer, so responded with, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well," the boy started, shuffling his feet around, "I haven't ever seen my mama. My brothers and sister say my mama was a wun-de…der- a cool person. Buuutttttttt when I ask my papa, he gets all angry and says 'Your mother is someone who doesn't come here often.' So since you visit sometimes, I thought you were my mama!"

Peach could barely hold back the tears. This poor child didn't have a mother! She wanted nothing more than to open her cell door and cradle the koopa boy with all her heart. She wanted to be his mother.

But she couldn't lie.

"I'm very sorry, Junior…but I'm not your mama."

The boy's expression crushed Peach. His eyes grew wide with sadness. His, like Bowser's, were beautiful drops of red, but there was innocence that glossed over them. That innocence made the pain so much worse for Peach. He quickly turned around and soon sniffling could be heard. The small child was trying so hard not to cry. She was sure that Bowser would be furious if the boy was ever crying in his presence.

But the princess had an idea.

"Junior," she said reaching out of her cell bars and gently touching his shoulder, "I could be your mother…if you wanted me to."

The prince snapped his head around and looked excitedly into her eyes, "You can do that?"

Nodding cheerfully, Peach continued, "Yes, you can. Would you like that?"

"More than anything!" he cried joyfully, "I want to go tell papa!"

"No wait!" she yelled louder than she should have. Bowser Jr. stopped in his tracks and looked at the princess curiously. "What is it?" he said.

"I would like to tell your father."

"I dunno," the boy said, a very scared expression spreading over his face, "My papa says no one is EVER allowed to release a prisoner. I would get into LOTS of trouble if he found out."

Princess Peach wasn't going to argue why exactly the boy would be fine with his mother in the dungeon, but she had to think fast. She needed a way out of here and this koopa was the perfect (if not only) opportunity.

"How about if it's our little secret? When I see your papa, I'll tell him that I want to be the mama of everyone. You, your brothers and sister. That way he'll never know."

"Really? That would be great!" Junior replied completely taken by the simple logic. With that, he grabbed the keys from the hook and released the grateful princess.

"Now, don't tell anyone, okay? I'm sure 'Papa' will announce the big news. We'll want to keep it a surprise."

"Oh yes! Then we can have lots of parties…and cookies! Chocolate chip!"

"Sure," Peach replied gently, "Now run along and remember: it's a secret."

"Right! Bye Mama Peach!" the boy vanished as quickly as he had arrived.

She felt horrible about using the boy. He was so naïve and the look in his eyes were so pure, but she knew she had to see Bowser again. She was going to confess everything to the koopa. Her feelings, and her burning desire to be the mother that Junior never had. Seeing the young prince looking desperately for someone sparked something deep inside Peach. She wanted this game to end she realized. She wanted her feelings to be known.

And she was going to win.

A sudden thud came crashing through the halls, halting the princess's escapade. She quickly noticed the door to a room was slightly open and the curiosity of it all killed her.

She poked her into the dimly lit room.

It wasn't large by any means, but inside were ten life size statues of Bowser. Five of them lined the one side while the others mirrored their brothers, creating a mini-hallway. Because of the poor lighting from the torches, Peach couldn't make out the material of the figures so she slipped completely into the room to investigate.

Each of them was well crafted. No detail was spared. From the smooth shine of his shell to the course hairs of his mane, Peach could have swore that she was looking at ten perfect Bowsers.

Except for one.

It was the very last one in the darkest part of the room. Peach could barely make the details, but this Bowser seemed to be made of a different rock or marble. The gloss that fluttered over the other statues wasn't there, and the eyes absolutely mesmerized her. They were made of rubies. Incredibly cut and they shimmered beautifully in the dim light.

And they gave her the coldest glare.

This was the perfect Bowser replica. No doubt about.

"If only you were real," she whispered longingly and gently touched the statue's claw, not noticing the warmth that emanated from it.

Peach closed eyes and confessed her feelings, "If you were real, I would tell you everything."

"Yes, if only."

The princess's eyes shot open and watched as the statue growled at her and grabbed the wrist that was leaning on its claw.

Except that was no statue.

"So little birdie," Bowser continued, haunting Peach with that frosty scowl, "What are you doing outside your cage?" The princess made no effort to struggle, but at the same time she was frozen to the spot and was afraid to speak. For once. Curling his lips in detest, the koopa king barked, "Who the hell let you out?"

That triggered a reaction as the girl flinched and whimpered, "I picked the locks."

"Bullshit," he snorted blowing a hot puff of air in her fearful face, "But honestly, I don't give a damn. I'll just drug you the next time." He started pulling her to the door. "Nice try, Princess, but you can't escape this hellhole."

"I wasn't trying to escape."

Bowser whipped around so fast, she let out a frightened squeak. "Then explain to me what the _fuck_ were you doing snooping around?" That was the last straw. It was Peach's turn to snap back. "I wasn't snooping around, you asshole," she hissed, "I wanted to talk to you. Don't condemn me of some petty shit."

Caught off by the statement and how she said it (language and all), the koopa king carefully released the girl and raised his hand in rebuff.

"I'm here now," he stated, "Go."

The princess paused for a moment. She had been waiting for forever and a half to say this…but she had no idea where to begin. She never really had prepared for anything. This was so spur of the moment. But then Peach looked into the koopa's eyes and found all the inspiration she needed. She wanted to make those beautiful eyes see she saw, understand what she felt and embrace them as his own.

And she would, in turn, do the same.

"_It's now or never_," she determined.

"Bowser, this is a game for you," she began slowly. "For you and for that plumber who rescues me." She noticed the way his eyes shined maliciously and his body stiffen at the sound of Massimo, he must have hated that man more than he hated her. Immediately she pushed away the thought. She couldn't dwell on theories, only state her facts, and continued, "I hate being the object of this game. I want it to end."

Peach stepped forward and placed one hand on the burly forearm of the king and forcing all her warmth into that glassy and vacant stare, "I don't care if you want my kingdom. I would give it to you. You mean the world to me…I-I"

"_Hear it goes._"

"I love you," she whispered, sounding shocked at how quiet it was, "You are strong, powerful and smart. You fill me with a sense of excitement every time we meet. I know the Mushroom Kingdom would be in good hands. I will give it to you if you just let me in."

Peach stood for a pregnant moment filled a silence that was only disturbed by her nervous breathing.

And then Bowser destroyed it.

"…is that it?"

With widening eyes, the princess stammered for a sharp comeback, but none came; only the weak chirp of, "But I want to be with you!"

The koopa king threw an empty chuckle in her face and slowly he walked forward, pushing her towards the corner of the room. "Well isn't that sweet?" he howled, "The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom loves a 'monster'. Isn't that just_. So. Fucking. Precious_? Gimme a break you dumb bitch! I would never want to know anything about a stupid nagging child like you! I did that once. Let my 'wife' destroy me, abuse me, and she hated everything I did. Never again."

"So that's it, huh?" Peach finally snapped her golden hair flying wildly over her shoulders. Her once gentle blue eyes swirled like a hurricane, "Because someone else messed up, I get screwed over?"

"Ain't life a bitch?" the koopa groused.

"No, it's not," the princess gritted her teeth, "You're just a coward and you're afraid of anyone who wants to be with you. Your children are the solid proof. You push them away because you're frightened of hurting them. Just like Clawdia hurt you. You are pathetic."

That sealed her fate.

Before all this ever happened, Peach swore on her life that Bowser's eyes could never be any colder than when she looked at them.

She was very wrong.

Not only did the koopa's eyes grow colder, but they flared with pure, unadulterated rage. Bowser pulled back his lips and revealed his large canine teeth. With a great cry, the koopa seize the princess by her neck and slammed her into the wall. Hard.

Peach was far from frail and delicate. She could defend herself, but the rough contact with the rock wall was brutal. She screamed in pain, but the koopa king griped her throat even tighter and threw against the wall once more, pressing his upper torso deeply into hers.

"Still think I'm pathetic?" he roared demonically, "DO. YOU. STILL. FUCKING. WANT. ME. _PEACH?_"

Something stirred inside the princess in that split second. It was primal and Peach became hypersensitive to everything around her. She wanted to cry, but now was not the time. She was shaking and if she realized she needed to remove herself from Bowser's reach.

So with all her might, she screamed and kicked him in the shin. Cruelly.

That did the trick because instantly the koopa king released Peach and grabbed his leg in pain. Rolling to the floor, the princess stood up quickly. She only had one shot and this was probably the last thing she would ever do. As Bowser's injured leg touched the ground, Peach rushed over, captured his chin with both hands and gave him the most brutal kiss she could muster.

The princess had very little experience in kissing. Actually she had none whatsoever. But she knew how to make pain. She crushed her lips against his large ones, nipped at him and slipped her tongue into the death trap that was Bowser's mouth.

There was a pause.

Then Bowser kissed back.

He wasn't gentle by any means, but Peach wasn't expecting much else. Their tongues fought for power with Bowser being the victor by sheer size. The princess pushed herself against his body while the king wrapped a burly arm around her and the other grab a handful of her frazzled hair for dominance.

It was a power struggle. A royal feud.

But Peach was the first to pull away.

She was still shaking and very out of breath, but now, her resolve was firm. Holding herself for support, Peach all but sank to knees and for the last time, locked eyes with Bowser Koopa.

"Yes," she snarled bitterly, "I do still want you. And, nothing. _Nothing_, will change that. Not even you, Bowser."

Nostrils flaring, the koopa king was silent except for the quiet, but shallow pants. His eyes betrayed him though and revealed the insecurity he felt. His adrenaline had kicked into high gear. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

And it felt incredible.

But he wasn't going to tell her that. So instead the koopa king turned his back to his prisoner and tried desperately to regain his composure. But to his advantage the door burst open with Kamek and Kammy tumbling through.

"You Terribleness!" Kammy cried out, "We heard you roar from across the courtyard and rushed to see what ha-"

At this point, the koopa king had spun around to face his advisors and not to arouse suspicion. But the two magicians were staring at Princess Peach who was sitting on the ground with the most vacant stare in the world. Something pulsed through Bowser and he realized he felt guilty. He felt _bad_ for hurting her both physically and mentally. However, he couldn't ponder this now.

"You idiots, I roared because I caught this prisoner snooping around. I can't believe _I _had to get involved in this. Take her away and make sure she doesn't get back out."

Without another word, the advisor lifted their wands and transported the princess. Peach had remained absolutely motionless. Not once looking at Bowser. Everything seemed dead to her. Finally when she was placed back in her cell once more, she broke down into desperate sobs, letting her heart speak volumes. No one could console her and she remained that way for several hours.

Bowser returned to his private chambers. A messenger had notified him that Mario was on his way and very close. But at this point he didn't care and swiftly sent the scout away with a short message to the head captain:

_Upon the Italian plumber's arrival, allow the release of Princess Toadstool. _

For once he was greatly pleased that the stupid plumber was coming. He needed to the princess to leave. He didn't even want to fight for that kingdom.

He was confused and he had never been challenged so violently before. And with such passionate. All from a small woman! He had wanted to tell her how wonderful she felt against him. The power he felt from her. How soft her golden hair truly was.

And the way her vivid blue eyes flashed in excitement.

But he wasn't ready. The koopa king truly admired Peach's strength for bearing herself to him so openly. He could never be so bold that way. It irritated him to no end that he could be so pitiful.

Slumping against his old rock chair and carefully feeling the dent he put into that titanium table, Bowser fell asleep into a perfect fantasty world. Where dark green and black swirled harmoniously with the loveliest shade of pink.

.:.

Princess Peach always swore that Bowser Koopa's eyes were froze flames that could never melt. Untouchable and distant. Something she could never have. But if she had forced Bowser to turn around in that statue room, she would have not only seen those glacier eyes melt ever so slightly, but water leaking from those beautiful, burning red eyes.

I must say. Holy shit. I haven't written a fanfiction in almost year. (10 days off.) But I am extremely proud of this one. I thought the idea was original and I loved the flow and detail of this story. I actually adored the kiss scene at the end. That was completely unexpected for me. I didn't plan on it until the moment I was typing the scene and realized how perfect it would be if she did that. I didn't even expect myself to type that Bowser would be kissing back.

I apologize for the brag moment. I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I did. I would greatly accept any critiques or point out any mistakes. I want this story and my writing to improve and I am always welcomed to that.

Until next time! (Hopefully not a year from now.)


End file.
